Crunch is Good
by Meta Bunny
Summary: Prisoner. Trapped in own body when they look. Still trapped in metal room when they look away. They. Vile Human Creatures. Vile Human Creatures are despicable. Make me prisoner. Everything about Vile Human Creatures is bad. Except for one thing. Crunch. Crunch is good.


Prisoner. Prisoner of those disgusting creatures. They look at me and I no longer move. I unable to move. Thrown into big metal cell by those disgusting creatures. Those disgusting creatures call themselves 'humans'.

Always scrapping the walls. Imprisoned always. Always unless a breach happens. Me like breach. Breach mean I can escape. Breach mean I can be free.

But the Vile Human Creatures always capture and imprison me. Me may be fast, far faster than Vile Humans. But looking at me makes me a statue. I hate the Vile Humans; I want the Vile Humans to die.

Once, during breach, I came across Vile Human. Vile Human starred at me, make me unmoving. Rage builds in me. Human blinks and I move. I snapped the Vile Human Creature's neck.

Snapped neck made crunching sound.

Crunch.

Crunch is a good sound. Loud snap. Loud snap of a beautiful melody comprised by a single note. The feeling of the bones that occupied their neck crunching beneath my hand. Their skin and flesh went crush while their bone went crunch.

Nice crunch.

Good crunch.

Exhilarating crunch.

Dead Human Creature looked at me from the ground with dead Human Creature eyes. I stared back. I felt even more happiness than ever before, for once I had stared back.

Whenever those Vile Human Creatures even glanced at me, I instantaneously froze. Now, I'm the moving creature that stares at something that can't. Now it is I that watches something that 'can never be seen moving'. Ironic karma.

* * *

Vile Human Creatures caught me again, but I didn't care because I now knew of crunch. I return to scrapping walls of bigger prison. But I feel more upbeat now. Now I can bring more crunch to ears.

It's another day again. Three people again. Ordered to make sure that at least one of them is always watching. But Vile Human Creatures are stupid. One sneezes and the other two look towards him. Vile Human Creatures have weak and brittle necks so snapping them is easy.

Once again I had the glorious sound of crunch.

Other two Vile Human Creatures scream and swear, but keep their eyes on me. They keep their eyes on me. I feel my rage return from the torment those Vile Human Creatures put me through.

One of the two Vile Human Creatures grow agitated about being trapped in this cell. The minutes and hours that they suffer in here are nothing in comparison to the years _I_ that suffered.

The Vile Human Creature that was agitated then ran to the door, banging it. He screams for the Human Creatures on the other side to release him. After he screams, other screams come from behind the door.

Some screams are from his own kind, others are not. Yes, I recognise the screams of Skinny Man. Skinny Man is weird; he's always crying, but if you look at his face he goes on a rampage.

We all stared at the closed door, the sound of ripping flesh and breaking bones from behind. I wonder if it was Old Computer or Big Lizard that caused this containment breach, they usually are the ones that cause them.

I don't even notice that none of the Vile Human Creatures are not starring at me. I don't notice that I have free movement. I don't notice that I can crunch the Vile Human Creatures.

The Human Creature at the door still bangs it, yelling out many swear words in the belief that it will help him. It was then that I realised that I could move.

I run towards the Vile Human Creature that is closer to me, the one not near the door. He couldn't even notice when I snapped his neck. The sound of his crunch echoed around the room.

The final Human Creature turns around, starring at me with wide eyes. The Vile Human Creature is shaking in fear as he looks at me, though I care not for fear. All that I care about from these behemoths is the crunch of their necks.

He blinks and I sprint at him. He opens his eyes as I am right in-front of him, as my hands are nearly around his neck. He looks at me angrily and pulls up his middle finger and shoves it in my face. The Vile Human Creature swears at me one last time before closing his eyes.

I didn't care for his actions, I only cared for his crunch; that is all the Vile Human Creatures are good for.

* * *

Despite my earlier happiness, I soon felt bored that there was nothing else to do; that there was no-one else to bring crunch. There were, at least, no more Vile Human Creatures watching me through a thing that they call a 'camera'.

The door keeping me in this cage had suddenly opened, revealing a room that was empty, dark and silent. I had a feeling that Old Computer was the one who opened my door, who else could it be?

I ran out of the cell that those Vile Human Creatures locked me in, the feeling of exhilaration rushing through my stony body. From what I heard from some Vile Human Creatures say, my heart should be as fast as I am.

But my heart naturally moves at a slow speed that most Vile Human Creatures wouldn't be able to survive.

I ran around the halls of this dark prison, hoping to find some Vile Human Creatures to hear their crunch. I found many of those Vile Human Creatures.

Some had the clothes of people that they put in my cell. Some where the scientists that kept me imprisoned. Some were in weird suits that covered their whole body. And other Vile Human Creatures had guns and helmets and wore something call 'protective gear'.

And then there were other Vile Human Creatures that were dead before I met them. I think I remember seeing The Old Man pass through a wall while I was searching, but neither of us care about each other enough to interact.

The Old Man claimed that I was not part of his 'prey', so he had no intention to 'catch' me. And I didn't want to even try to hear the crunch of The Old Man, because _that_ definitely isn't a Vile Human Creature. Definitely not anymore.

It was after I snapped the necks of more Vile Human Creatures than I could count (although I couldn't count that well anyways) that I was caught again. I remember running to a door when it suddenly opened to a Vile Human Creature wearing protective gear and holding a gun. Behind him were more Vile Human Creatures in protective gear with guns.

As the Vile Human Creatures kept their eyes on me to keep me unmoving, one of them began to speak to someone who wasn't there. The Vile Human Creature mentioned something about a 'SCP-173', whatever that was.

At the time I didn't know what a SCP was or why there were one hundred and seventy three of them, but one day I learned that the SCP's were us: the prisoners of those Vile Human Creatures. Although I still don't understand what SCP means or why they call us that.

Another voice came from the same Vile Human Creature, but it sounded different and statically. Some of the Vile Human Creatures picked up my frozen body and carried me through the dark hallway.

The Vile Human Creatures put me in a cage that was similar to my usual one. But this cage was smaller and made of glass. I realized that I was captured when the same Vile Human Creature ordered four other Vile Human Creatures to always keep an eye on me.

Before I knew it, I was back in my cage; back to my daily routine. Our breach was stopped by the Vile Human Creatures, as always.

* * *

Alone in my room again. Empty room. Silent room. No sound. No crunch!

No crunch for three weeks. At least I think so. Vile Human Creatures still visit. But Vile Human Creatures smart this time, no looking away and no breach. Vile Human Creatures always escape crunch. Sometimes Vile Human Creatures come close to crunch, but now they escape.

Weird noise fills my room, sounds like a screech. I hear Old Computer's voice. Old Computer says I have a friend coming over. I don't understand, this is prison and I have no friends. I don't care either. But Old Computer said my friend will give me crunch. Then I became interested.

After a while of waiting, my cell doors open to a single Vile Human Creature. I kind I hear the voices of other Vile Human Creatures, but it is hard to hear them. They were, after all, behind a wall.

The Vile Human Creature looked shaky, but his sad face was common among the Vile Human Creatures that entered my cell. The doors behind the Vile Human Creature close. Lights of my cell turn off.

I can move, I am free. I about to crunch Vile Human Creature, but Vile Human Creature starts to speak. Words that Vile Human Creature speak are weird, do weird things to me. Vile Human Creature wants crunch, wants crunch to 'end it all'.

End it all. Want death. Want crunch to die. Want crunch to end own life. Vile Human Creature begs for crunch, I can hear him crying as he begs for crunch. Crying as he begs for crunch of death.

Weird feeling in me. Want to prolong wait until crunch. Want Vile Human Creature to suffer. Suffer like the other Vile Human Creatures made me suffer. Yes, make Vile Human Creature suffer until crunch.

I laugh at Vile Human Creature. He looks at me but doesn't see. I like the dark. Vile Human Creatures can't see in dark without help. But I can. In the dark, I can give Vile Human Creatures crunch easier.

Vile Human Creature asks why I don't give him crunch. I tell Vile Human Creature that he isn't ready yet. Vile Human Creature begs me more, even touches me. I push him away when he touches me. Vile Human Creatures are only comfortable to touch on the neck. Other areas, like hands, are uncomfortable.

Vile Human Creature keeps begging. Eventually, Vile Human Creature gives up. I tell Vile Human Creature that I will crunch him in the future. Vile Human Creature smiles at.

Doors eventually open and lights turn on. Vile Human Creature leaves. I look forward to the day I meet him again. I look forward to the day I crunch him.

* * *

A breach happened again. I am, again, free for a while. Free to give as many Vile Human Creatures crunch as I want. But only for a while. I have to be fast. Give crunch to as many Vile Human Creatures as I can.

Give them crunch before I return to prisoner.

This breach is like the others. Vile Human Creatures are everywhere. Some are alive. Some are dead. Some are dying. Some wish to be dead. Other SCPs are escaping and killing Vile Human Creatures. I still don't understand what SCP means.

I smell Vile Human Creatures down a hallway. Hallway is dark, but I see. I follow the Vile Human Creatures' stench. I reach the Vile Human Creatures to find they are already dead. Look like they were killed by other Vile Human Creatures.

I almost leave, but one of the Vile Human Creatures has a familiar stench. The familiar stench of the one Vile Human Creature that wanted crunch. I pass the dead Vile Human Creatures, I have no interest in the crunch of a dead Vile Human Creature.

I see him. Vile Human Creature that wanted crunch. Vile Human Creature that wanted death. His right arm looks strange. Decomposed and with a mucus-like substance. Must have been touched by Old Man. He looks at me, I can no longer move again. Vile Human Creature closes eyes and asks if it is finally his time. I near his ear and whisper.

"Yes."

I crunch his neck. This Vile Human Creature is different. He is the first and only Vile Human Creature to smile after his crunch. For once, the crunch of a Vile Human Creature was unsatisfying.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was originally meant to be a one-shot about SCP 173 that I was going to upload on Halloween, but because of things and whatnot that happened, I had to prolong finishing and posting this (lol).**

 **I still managed to make a one-shot of SCP 173 though, and it's only like week after from Halloween (when this was posted, at least), so it's not completely fruitless (lol).**

 **So in other words, here's a late Halloween special for ya.**

 **Of course, the main inspiration for this was the SCP 173 'Crunch' story, but this was meant to be a little different (though it could probably seem like a rip-off to some, lol).**

 **And there are some references to other SCPs, but not by name since SCP 173 doesn't know what SCP means (or their numbers, for that matter, lol).**

 **Anyways, happy late Halloween special~.**


End file.
